This Shall Be Your Damnation, My Dear
by Kelsey L Leigh
Summary: His captain and former lover Aizen Sousuke languishes in Avici, the metaphorical ninth circle, after betraying him so many years ago. Ichimaru Gin decides to repay his superior in kind. AiGin. And Aizen is uke. Yes, you read that right.


**Summary: **His captain and former lover Aizen Sousuke languishes in Avici, the metaphorical ninth circle, after betraying him so many years ago. Ichimaru Gin decides to repay his superior in kind. AiGin. And Aizen is uke. Yes, you read that right.

* * *

So, this is an obligatory smutty Valentine's Day oneshot, featuring my favourite (CANON) couple, Aizen Sousuke and Ichimaru Gin.

Before you read this oneshot, be warned.

I hate, loathe and despise Valentine's Day (lol, synonyms) in every way, shape and form. Anyone who gets me a rose is getting a kick in the kneecaps and a punch in the nose as a thank you. (But chocolate is acceptable.)

Therefore this fanfiction serves as a "fuck you" to romance. This is not sweet or romantic in the slightest. It's Aizen and Gin, guys. Part of me was tempted to write fluff, since I appear to have a fluffy marshmallow centre of romanticism (dawww IshiHime is so CUUUTE), but I hate Valentine's Day too much to do it.

Everyone who knows Bleach and has any sort of understanding of Aizen-sama should know that he is the ultimate seme. He's always the dominant party in any pairing, no matter who it's with. So I've decided to experiment with him, to see if it's possible for me to write an in-character Uke Aizen. If I can, I'll be extremely pleased with myself. If not…well…it's just a oneshot, right? And at least it'll be half-decent smut. I've decided to use split points of view, because I think this'll probably work better. If it doesn't, feel free to complain, but do it in a polite and constructive manner.

**

* * *

Fairly Obvious Warnings: **

-Yaoi, i.e. this is a malexmale pairing. If you don't like, then don't friggin' read, and we'll all get along nicely.

-Sex. Hence the M rating.

-Uke Aizen. (I lol at the fact that this constitutes a warning.)

-Bondage Aizen (mmm, bondage. Om nom nom.)

-Nasty bad swearwords. (Conveniently ignoring the fact that I have used said nasty bad swearwords already in my A/N).

Anyway, I hope this makes some fangirls happy.

_

* * *

This Shall Be Your Damnation, My Dear_

* * *

The lanky silver-haired Shinigami observed the man before him through narrowed eyes, and felt his smile widen. 'Seems like yer in a bit of a pickle, Aizen-taicho,' he drawled.

His captain laughed, the sound echoing in the dim grey light of Avici. 'As always,' he commented, 'I commend your powers of observation, Gin.'

Gin moved closer, his bare feet whispering on the stone floor. Aizen was chained to the floor, the metallic links gleaming dully in the greyness. Of course, no physical binds could hold Aizen Sousuke captive for long. These were disguised reiatsu seals, in conjunction with those that had already been layered upon his body.

Gin relished the luxury of it, as one who had never had the opportunity to become accustomed to luxury. He was just a Rukongai street rat, after all, and street rats remained street rats even when they tried to walk upright on their hind legs in an imitation of humanity.

He had the rare privilege of looking down on Captain Aizen, who was captain no more. The times he'd been on his knees in front of Captain Aizen, the times he'd been underneath Captain Aizen -

Captain Aizen was his captain no more.

Gin licked his lips, looking at the way Aizen was on his knees now, sitting in the formal _seiza _position as if to mock Soul Society and their customs even here. He observed the way the leather bindings clung to his captain's well-formed body, the black of the prison uniform following the contours of his muscular legs. He remembered the way Aizen had steadily increased his spiritual pressure until Ichimaru had been unable to bear it any more, until Ichimaru had struggled to breathe, until Ichimaru's ribs had cracked and blood had escaped in a thin pinkish trickle down the side of Ichimaru's fallen grin.

Here, he couldn't feel Aizen-sama's reiatsu at all. Here, Aizen-taicho was powerless as a human, and his for the taking.

'How long ya been down here now?' he asked, almost conversationally. 'It'd be - let's see.' Gin raised one hand, counting off on long spindly fingers as if the time that had passed were really so trivially accounted for. 'Jus' over a hundred years, ain't it? Not even a tenth of ya sentence.'

'I see you've been chronicling my time in captivity most faithfully.' Aizen met Gin's slitted eyes. There was menace there, powerful and regardless of any external laws, but still captive menace nonetheless. 'Tell me,' his former captain continued. 'I'm curious, Gin. How long were you going to wait before retrieving me?'

Gin laughed a laugh of his own, higher and more brittle than Aizen's. 'Ah, that's a difficult question ta answer, Aizen-taicho,' he replied. 'I ain't retrieved ya yet, have I?'

He saw the sharpening in his captain's chocolate eyes, and shed his Third Division captain's haori, the memento he'd kept for old times' sake, because old times reminded him of her - his love, his Rangiku. Beneath it Gin was naked and aroused already. He saw Aizen look over his body hungrily, lust in those dark eyes despite Gin's lack of physical beauty, and knew his captain hadn't had the pleasure of a warm body - male or female - in more than a century.

It was perfect.

Gin waited, saw the impatience in Aizen's face, waited for him to say something. He decided he didn't need to wait any longer when Aizen drew in a long shuddering breath.

He knelt, pressing his lips to the other Shinigami's, slipping his tongue into Aizen's mouth. Gin tangled his fingers in Aizen's thick brown hair, no less lush after a hundred years in prison. He slid a bare knee between Aizen's thighs, grinning into Aizen's mouth at the hardness he felt meeting him through the tight-fitting prison outfit.

'Ah, yer aroused already,' he chuckled. 'This's gonna be fun.' Aizen made a noise of irritation as Gin moved his mouth away, darker eyes narrowing.

'You're displeasing me, Gin,' he murmured, his deep seductive voice a warning now, letting Gin know he was playing with fire.

_Ya tellin' me the obvious, Aizen-taicho, _Gin thought. _I ain't never been slow on the uptake. _He had always been one to play with lit matches as a child. He had pinched the flames between thumb and finger, once even tried to sit one on his tongue inside his mouth. That particular effort hadn't ended well. Fire had always fascinated Gin. He had let it stroke and lick and bite his fingers, worn the blisters and burns like a badge of pride.

He guessed it was a lot like Aizen-taicho in that respect.

Gin kissed his captain again, pressuring Aizen with his reiatsu whenever the other man tried to take the lead, feeling heat flare between his legs when the pace of Aizen's breathing increased. 'How's it feel, Aizen-taicho?' he asked lightly when he'd finished. 'Ya been deprived of this fer more than a century. Bet yer feelin' pretty frustrated right now.'

'Gin -' There was more warning in Aizen's voice now, his full flushed lips pursing with displeasure.

'Ah, I don't like that look,' Gin chuckled. 'Think I'd better take it off.' His hands went to Aizen's shoulders, fiddling with the black prison outfit, unfastening it. His captain's beauty hadn't wasted, even after so long in confinement. Aizen was perhaps a little paler than he'd been a hundred years ago, but there was nothing wrong with that.

Gin smiled further in anticipation, seeing Aizen's chest exposed, running his eyes over the well-defined musculature, letting them widen to fully take in the view. Aizen's hair had fallen in his face, making him look almost the way he had before his defection, albeit without the glasses. Gin straddled the other man's lap, running his fingers over Aizen's chest slowly and teasingly. Slowly, he pushed Aizen to the floor so that the man was lying on his back, legs beginning to spread. He heard the beginnings of a growl in Aizen's throat, and laughed aloud again.

'Quiet, now,' Gin told him, brushing his fingers over Aizen's lips. 'I won't give ya what ya want otherwise.'

He trailed his fingers down Aizen's throat, letting them rest for a moment in the hollow between the man's collarbones, and then he began kissing Aizen's chest. He kissed and licked Aizen's nipples, pleasingly dark against the pale skin, feeling them peak against his lips in arousal.

An unwilling groan escaped Aizen's throat, and Gin raised his reiatsu once again. 'Nuh-uh,' he reproved. 'Not unless yer gonna scream my name, Aizen-taicho.' He looked along Aizen's body, down the man's bare throat to his eyes, saw the indignation flash there.

Gin knew how to make that go away. He reached in between Aizen's legs, relaxing his spiritual pressure, stroking his captain's erection. Aizen managed to resist that for a time, and then Gin heard a noise which sounded suspiciously like a whimper.

He tightened his hand around Aizen's cock, stroking and squeezing. 'Why don'tcha ask me ta take 'em off fer ya?' he suggested. 'Yer pants, I mean. They must be gettin' in the way. Ain't that right?'

Aizen groaned again, lips flushed. 'If you think I'm going to beg my lieutenant for release,' he replied, his voice still sharp even now, 'you're sorely mistaken, Gin.'

Gin laughed. 'Okay then, Aizen-taicho,' he said. 'Guess ya gotta have it yer way.' He continued his ministrations, the fingers of the other hand dancing across Aizen's chest, occasionally stopping to play with his nipples. 'But I can only do so much with 'em on.'

He drew that out as much as he could, listening to the tense noises of pleasure and frustration escaping his captain's lips. Then Gin found the waist of the tight black pants, slipping his fingers past the material. He stopped just below Aizen's navel, moving the fingers in circles.

'All right - Gin.' Aizen said it in a sigh. 'You may - remove my clothes.'

Gin shook his head, denying. 'Ya gotta ask nicer than that, Aizen-taicho,' he reproved. 'Otherwise things'll only stay as they are.'

'I see you're enjoying playing at dominance over me.' Aizen laughed, the noise punctuated with another gasp. 'Please - take off my clothes.'

'I'd be happy to, Aizen-taicho.' Gin smiled, working the pants down over his captain's hips and down past his thighs. He couldn't stop the smile that stretched his face even wider - _best fuckin' day of my life _- and the words that escaped his mouth.

'Ah, yer just as beautiful as I remembered ya, Aizen-taicho. I almost wanna eat ya up.' Gin knelt between Aizen's spread legs, stroking and playing with the other man's erection again, twining his fingers in the dark nest of hair between Aizen's thighs. _Maybe, _he thought, _I need ta do exactly that. _

Gin lowered his mouth down, kissing Aizen's lower abdomen, kissing his navel, kissing his cock. He had learnt from Aizen himself that this could be used as a way to exert domination, and what better way to demonstrate that he'd learnt that lesson than to show his teacher his skills?

Gin took Aizen into his mouth, licking along Aizen's length, licking the velvet skin near the tip, eating him up just as he'd promised. He felt Aizen shudder, heard a moan followed by another louder whimper. Gin opened his eyes, met Aizen's as he worked away with his mouth, dug his fingers into Aizen's hips. He trailed his nails - longer and sharper than those of most other men, but then the former captain of the Third Division wasn't _like _most other men - across Aizen's belly.

Blood welled up in the lines, harsh and looking almost solid, clotted darkness. Gin collected it on his fingertips, felt that it was very much liquid, and smiled around his captain's thick length. He pulled his mouth away, replaced it with his hand, reaching the bloodied one behind Aizen's thighs, entering Aizen with his fingertips.

Aizen's breath caught through his teeth. 'You - wouldn't dare.'

Gin smirked. 'I think ya'll find I would, Aizen-taicho.' He positioned himself, lifting Aizen's muscular legs around his waist, and pushed in, hovering above Aizen on his hands.

'How's it feel,' he asked, 'ta be on the receiving end?'

Aizen narrowed his eyes, and then suddenly smiled, eyes filled with impatient lust. 'You're no longer displeasing me,' he murmured, hooking his legs around Gin's back.

Gin pulled out partially and then thrust in again. 'Aah -' he sighed, his own body forgetting that he was supposed to be the dominant one. 'Am I - yer first?'

Aizen chuckled at that. 'I suppose you are.'

With that, Gin stopped holding himself back. His thrusts increased in pace, and he heard Aizen beneath him - _beneath _him - making pleased noises, noises which turned into pleasingly submissive moans and cries.

They both reached climax at the same time, Gin's body trembling in synchronicity with Aizen. Gin wanted, against his own designs, to lie there sweat-soaked on Aizen's chest, playing with the man's hair, all beautifully clinging to his still-flushed face.

But he had to leave.

Gin stood, retrieving his haori, dressing himself with a clinical lack of intimacy as if he were a rich client who'd just finished bedding a whore. 'I'll be seein' ya, Sōsuke,' he said.

Aizen slumped on the floor spent, the cuts on his abdomen still bleeding, clearly knowing he would be abandoned for another century. 'I can't say I'll be looking forward to it.' His voice was just as cold and impersonal as Gin had been.

Such was their damnation.

* * *

To say that I am somewhat pleased with that sex scene would be a slight understatement.

I thought I did their relationship all right. Bloody Aizen. He just won't submit. He still manages to be all seme-ish even when he's the uke.

I actually have an idea for an AiGin multi-chapter, but it probably won't happen until I've finished some of the ones I'm working on. Until then, AiGin can be my Obligatory Holiday Oneshot couple.

Hope you liked. And if you liked, please review. I don't even care if it's just a 'this is liek good' type of review. It shows me you cared enough to leave a review.

Although I guess if you didn't care enough, then…well, I can get over that. But you should probably know that you've made abandoned post-coital Aizen sad.

Look at him. Look how sad he is.

Look at his eyes. Look at the pain and sadness in them. Try to resist staring at his…Bankai. (Damn it, I know I should have made him put clothes on before trying this exercise.)

…and he's grinning evilly now, instead of looking sad, because he knows everyone is picturing him naked.

God damnit Aizen. For fuck's sake. Seriously.


End file.
